The Era of Love and Ruins
by MayShimaiying
Summary: A Professor and Sniper travel across midgard to reach the recruiting camp in Yuno and join the forces to restore their homes back to normal from the Evil Ruler in Prontera. Cliche way to find love along the journey? Yes it is very cliche...
1. Chapter 1 : How It All Started

Chapter 1 : How It All Started

_The Past_

Screams from every direction, the air filled with ashes and the sky painted red. Prontera was on fire, and people were evacuating frantically.

"Your benevolent king isn't here to save you anymore, Hahahahaha!" The sinister laugh of the man leading this army. His minions were dressed in black, casting fireballs and raiding people's home destroying whatever the last king's marking were, burning flags of freedom.

"Capture those with great knowledge and those who wield the power of magic. Kill those who stand in your way. Go my minions!" He commanded his army.

Panting and sweating, she sat deep in the narrow dark alley. Watching the shadows of people running and citizens suffering. Afraid and tired she didn't want to move, it all happened so fast, from waking up to smoke choking her to hiding in a dark alley by herself. Her parents are no where to be found since they lost each other in the stampede of frantic citizens. She closed her eyes tightly wishing it all to go away, opening it up slightly feeling a presence.

"Well look at what we have here, a little girl?" The Stalker grimace at her frighten expression. "Come on I won't bite… hard…" His sharp teeth showed as he smiled at her, started to reach out for her.

"N-No! Go away! Mommy! Daddy!" She cried out as she is backed against the wall at the end of the alley.

"Don't cry, no one can hear you anyways." He got closer to her, one hand out reaching for her and his other holding his dagger behind his back. "I'll take you to a safe spot, I promise." He inched closer.

"No! Stranger Danger! Stranger Danger! Soul Strike!" She cried out and threw her hands in front of her to stop him from getting any closer.

"What the he-!" Caught off guard, he was sent flying back out of alley by five spirits, barely caught himself from falling to the ground.

She ran out of the alley quickly taking a quick turn to get away from him. Running down the burning street of Prontera.

"Why you little brat…" The Stalker quickly Chase Walked after her.

"Mommy! Daddy! Somebody help!" She ran as quick as she could. Suddenly she ran into something that wasn't there, before falling down she was caught from her wrist and forcefully turned around with her hand behind her back twisting in pain. Screaming out of pain, tears flow from her eyes and down her cheek. "S-Stop! It Hurts!" Begging for mercy.

"You're going to pay for that little embarrassment little brat." The Stalker appeared from his Chase Walk gripping her wrist tightly and whispers in her ear "Full Strip." His voice fades.

_Present_

"MAY! … May! Snap out of it!" A girl in black leather shorts and tank top snapped at her.

May was dazed at first and shook her head, "Wha…Oh! Hi Kyyirn!" She snapped out of it and realized who was talking to her. Glancing at her best friend, she was taller than her. Her hair was short and white as snow, but silky soft. Her black leather shorts and top was trimmed with green fur to match her perfectly with a little blue ribbon tied on one of her arm.

"Daydreaming much?" Kyyrin asked her, holding her hand out to help her up.

"Kind of…" May said in a off tone. She took her hand of offer and dusted herself off. She wore a long black dress with double high thigh cuts. Long separate sleeves and a gold fox scarf, her outfit was trimmed with gold fabric and her hair was long, black and flowy.

"What were you daydreaming of?" Kyyrin asked out of curiosity.

"Nothing really, just more like spacing out." May answered.

"Liiies, you were totally thinking of something, there no way you be so spaced out like that unless it was something." Kyyrin tried to weave herself in.

"It was nothing really! I was just dreaming of the day when things were in order again…" May said.

Kyyrin understood her and patted her shoulders, "Things will go back to normal May, we just have to hold out until it does." Kyyrin said.

Just like always, Kyyrin always looked at the bright side of things and kept a happy thought. "I hope so…it's been getting dangerous even more lately, pretty overwhelming." May sighed.

Kyyrin and May both looked out at the field of Payon, the forest filled of life and smokies running around. They both met each other at the age of 14, birthdays only five days apart. They were both survivors of the Prontera's invasion, just barely making it out. The met each other at the food suppliers for those who lost their home. Funny how food can bring two best friends together, by a simple trade of food. They were both held at the outskirts of Aldebaren and only lived on their own from there on. Eventually Kyyrin, The Adventurous one, decided that they should go on a trip to the next camp!

There were 6 main camp that were supporting the homeless from the Prontera's invasions, Aldebaren, Payon, Morocc, Comodo, Rachel, Gonryun.

Kyyrin wanted to travel to Payon since it was the home land for hunters. May was fine by that, because Geffen was also taken over, there were very few Mages around now. The only place that is full of magic is Yuno and May wasn't in a rush to get there.

The trip to Payon was full of dangerous route and crazy moments, meeting new people who come and go. Surviving off of little food they had, and getting to know each other more and more as the days passed. When they finally reached Payon, they decided that it would be probably better if they stayed and trained here since they liked the grassy lands. They worked hard to earn money to build a small tree house of their own somewhere in the near by forest of Payon. It was usually safe around their home, the only things that roamed was Smokies and Spores. Four years later, the area started to get worse and worse. So did the land of Prontera, Geffen and Izlude, the place became darker and deadlier. The evil ruler in Geffen took over the orcs and the orcs roamed the fields of Geffen growing larger and spreading out all around. They even started attacking some of the main camps. Here they are now, the start of the great adventure. Life or Death.

"Are we really ready this time?" May questioned Kyyrin.

"I mean we been training for 4 years, we don't know if we don't go." Kyyrin said.

"Where should we travel to first?" May asked.

"The main army is recruiting in Yuno, so I guess we're going to travel to Alberta and take a boat to Comodo since Izlude is out of the question." Kyyrin started to map out their travels.

"Then I guess after we reach Comodo we'll be going to Rachel and take an airship to Einbech and then Yuno." May mapped out after her.

"Yup!" Kyyrin said in a exciting tone.

"Sounds like a long trip." May said as she thought about it more.

"It'll be all worth it if everything gets restored back to normal though, right?" Kyyrin said.

"It'll be more than normal, it'll be the day of our freedom." May expressed.

To Be Continued...

* * *

><p><strong>This is my second story I'm writing, and hopefully I actually stick to it I think I have a stronger plot for this one then my last one, so I hope you guys enjoy. I'm new to this so sorry, I dunno how often I can update! But I'll try my best! - MayChan<strong>


	2. Chapter 2 : The Silly Duo

Chapter 2 : The Silly Duo

* * *

><p><em>Payon Forest<em>

May and Kyyrin two 18 year old girls traveling across the Payon field to Alberta to take a ship to Comodo. Their trip wasn't to long since they were already living in the forest of Payon, and Alberta wasn't too far off from them.

"So I'm thinking of picking up some supplies at the Alberta's Market. Not too much since we barely have enough for a ticket on the ship." May walked as she was counting their Zeny they put together.

"I wish we worked a little more to make extra Zeny for something cute." Kyyrin sighed, walking with her arms in the air, holding her bow behind her head.

"I know, I know I would love to buy some cute things before leaving, but we just didn't make enough at your Archery school and my Magic lessons." May said.

"I blame this whole world domination. Most things were imported and exported at Izlude, but since that place is over run by freaking orcs, we barely get any supplies as much as we used to." Kyyrin whined.

"And those Magic lessons weren't so great when it became to difficult for people to afford, maybe I should of slashed my prices." May said, pondering about that thought.

"It's not your fault, you were the very few people who knew how to cast spells, all the greatest Wizards and Scholars are trapped in that hell hole. I heard that even in other camps, Magic Users were being taken away when ambushes happen." Kyyrin explained.

"I just hope we don't get caught in one of those ambushes." May nervously replied.

As they walked, nearing closer to Alberta, they both heard something so…obnoxious…

"LALALALAAAAAAAALLLLAAA!" A horribly, dreadful, high pitch voice singing from afar, but sound so clear from their distant.

May covered her ears, "What the hell is this horrible singing!" May wincing at the extremely high pitch voice.

"I have no idea, but I just want it to shut up!" Kyyrin said annoyed, she looked ahead of them and notice something like a bird, a big bird. "A Peco?" Kyyrinq questioned.

May looked ahead also as they walked closer, there was a armored Peco, with a Knight riding it and a Clown sitting behind him on the edge of the peco. The clown of course was the one singing, but it happens that they were both singing.

"I don't know if we should just blast them or run up to them and tell them to shut up." Kyyrin suggested.

Before Kyyrin could even finished that sentence, May already cast Thunder Storm upon them.

"LALALALA!-" ZZZZZZZZZZZ "AHHH!" The Knight and Clown, along with the peco dropped and flail to the ground, twitching in their electrical pain.

May and Kyyrin ran up and see if they were alright. "Are you guys okay?" May asked.

The knight was a Lord knight with short dirty blonde hair, he wore glasses and was covered in thick armor. The clown was tall and very skinny, with dark brown short hair his outfit was very poofy and a lot more comfortable than the armor suit. When they finally came to from their dazedness they both bounced right back up in defense mode.

"ITS AN AMBUSH!" The Clown yelled, swinging his guitar that was tossing arrows in their direction.

"HIT EM WITH A BRICK!' The Knight yelled too, swinging his sword as his peco freaks out beside him.

"WHOA WHOA WHOA!" May frantically dodging arrows.

"DOOD RELAX!" Kyyrin spazzed as she ducks.

"Those ambushers sound like females!" The Lord Knight said, suddenly stopping and kneeling before May, taking her hand in his. "Well hello there, would you like to ride my peco?" He said in a very odd tone.

May blushed from his greeting, it sounded very sexual and she wasn't sure how to respond to that. Before she could even respond, the lord knight's friend stepped in, smacking the back of his head.

"Sorry about that, he's very…Flamboyant towards girls. My name is Charles, I'm a clown. And this guy is John, he's a Lord Knight." He introduced.

"I'm not sure if that's the right word for that, but…yeah.. I'm Kyyrin and my friend who your friend, I think hit on, is May. I'm a Sniper and she's a Scholar." Kyyrin replied

"A scholar! I like book worm ladies." John said, quickly swiping May off her feet and carrying her to his peco. "TO THE PECO!" He threw her over on the peco and rode off with her in a quick move.

"….Did he just kidnap my friend?" Kyyrin said. "Wait…MAY! COME BACK!" Kyyrin chased after the Peco.

"Oh Cheesus, here it goes." Charles ran after Kyyrin.

"W-W-W-Wh-a-a-t A-a-r-e you d-d-oing! Put me down!" May spazzed to hold on to the peco, afraid of falling off. "Actually! Stop before putting me down!" May cried.

"It's okay! We're close to Alberta anyways! Isn't that where you two were heading anyways!" John said, steering his peco to go gently.

"Wha, how did you know?" May asked confused.

"Everyone is heading there, not many people just roam the forest anymore and you two look like you were going on an adventure." He explained.

"I guess that's true, are you guys locals of Alberta?" May asked.

"Not really, we just came back from slaying Eddga. See?" He pointed to the Peco's backpack.

She looked in and see the loot of what the monster drop. "Eddga? But that's an MVP!" May said.

"Yup!" John said with a smile.

'These two must be way out of our league, the only thing Kyyrin and I killed was a Cat o Nine Tails back in Payon Dungeon. We never got a chance to find Moonlight.' She thought.

"Did you guys have any trouble?" May asked.

"Not really, it was a little difficult, but not impossible." John said. "We es number 1!" He said proudly, puffing his chest out.

"Interesting…" May pondered for a while… and realized…"HEY WHY AM I STILL ON THIS!" May spazzed again.

John giggled and rode off into the sunset to Alberta with May yapping at him to put her down.

"Does your friend do this often?" Kyyrin asked, chasing them down.

"Only if he really likes them!" Charles explained running beside her.

"But we only met you two for not even Five minutes!" Kyyrin questioned.

"Yeah, he's realllllly friendly!" Charles answered.

"Well…I guess it's no harm as long as I can see May! It's really nice to meet you! So far you guys have been an excitement on our way here." Kyyrin let out her hand to shake his as they run.

"It's cool to meet yall too!" Charles accept her hand shake, and they continue to chase after their friends.

* * *

><p><em>Alberta<em>

After a while on the peco May was able to sit back up behind him, a little bit calmer than before. She wasn't use to riding, so she wrapped her arms around his waist so she wouldn't fall. "We're pretty high up from the ground…" May said a little frighten.

"You'll get use to it." John said, suddenly he felt her tiny arms wrap around his waist. He's face turned instantly red and quickly settled down the Peco to land. "I GUESS WE SHOULD WAIT FOR YOUR FRIEND." He said in a very spazzam way.

May blinked for a second and stayed on the peco, looking at the ground, "It's still to high…" May said embarrassedly. She wasn't too fond of heights, actually there are a lot of things she isn't too fond of…"Halp please?" May asked him.

Trying to hide his red face, he walked over beside the peco and opened his arms to her, "Jump." He said.

"Jump? I don't know…" May hesitated.

"You can trust me, I won't let you fall. I am a Lord Knight, saving people from distress is my job!" He said proudly.

"If you say so…" May still very hesitating, so she decided to take a leap of faith and into his arms.

As John was about to catch her, his friend Charles running along with Kyyrin caught his attention, "Hey look they finally made it!" He turned and pointed, completely forgetting there was a girl in mid air heading towards him.

"EEP!" May fell upon him, knocking him down with her.

"Ack!" John spazzed, "I'm being ambushed by an little Asian girl!"

May smacked his head, "You said you would catch me! You liar!" May freaked out on him.

They bickered at each other for awhile.

Kyyrin and Charles came up to them, both sweat drop from what they just saw. Kyyrin turned to Charles, "So would you like to have lunch together? It seems like we're getting to know each other very well." Kyyrin offered them.

"Sure, I'm sure John is starving." Charles said, and turned to the two who were still bickering, "Hungry guys?" Charles asked them both.

May and John looked at each other and suddenly their stomach growled. "Just a little" they both said.

To Be Continued

* * *

><p><strong>I know I'm probably cutting it off at such weird places, but to me it seems to be fine, I like to leave my chapters as long as I can! I hope you guys are enjoying it so far! Don't expect any extreme rated M into far into the story, I don't want my story to be straight up sex and what not. I do hope you like the light-heartness of the story. Sorry for any typo and grammar, I'm very bad at that... -MayChan<strong>


End file.
